


Only A Little Serious

by MimicHero_Echo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Prompto should be put to bed before midnight lest he get crazy, no hurt just comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimicHero_Echo/pseuds/MimicHero_Echo
Summary: -Prompto told him that he and energy drinks just don’t mix well, now here they are.-In other words Prompto is tired and high on energy at the same time. He has important questions to ask and Noctis isn't giving him any good answers. It's not his fault that Noctis gave him that energy drink, the prince is only reaping what he's sown.





	Only A Little Serious

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 3 of Promptis week I went with the Late Night Talk prompt. As the title suggests this oneshot only gets a little serious haha. I hope you all enjoy!

“Can pidgeons speak telepathically?”

“I doubt it.”

“If I go to sleep at two and wake up at two, how many hours is that?”

“I’m too tired to work that out right now.”

“Do you love me? Who am I kidding of course you do!”

“You got that right. Are you done asking questions now?”

“Should I become a professional photographer?”

“...yes. Now go to bed, I almost fell asleep that time.”

“If I married you would I be a prince? Would we both be kings once you take the crown?”

“Prom please...” They’ve been going back and forth for hours now! Noctis just wants to sleep for at least a few hours!

“Did you ever think that maybe there’s a timeline where like...we’re all animals?” Prompto laughs when Noctis groans and smacks him in the face with a pillow. He had told Noctis! Prompto told him that he and energy drinks just don’t mix well, now here they are. Last time Prompto checked it was about one thirty in the morning, the mix of tired and energy is messing with Prompto’s head and making everything funny or interesting.

“Prompto, I know I gave you the energy drink, I know this is my fault. Please just go to bed!” Prompto covers his mouth with his hand to try ad muffle the snickers leaving his mouth. How could he not find Noctis pouting like a toddler to be funny? The Crown Prince of Lucis is pouting at him like an indignant child because he won’t fall asleep! He really should start taking photos of the prince’s face, he could make a killing off of these expressions.

“I dunno Noct, I think I’m onto something with this whole animal universe thing. You would be a cat, obviously...I feel like a chocobo is too obvious for me? Maybe a ferret? They like shiny things after all, and you’re the shiniest and most special thing I have. I should lock you away and cuddle you all the time.” Prompto wraps his arms around Noctis and presses messy kisses all over Noctis’ collarbones. Maybe he’s the toddler, he’s behaving pretty similarly to one, but he’s also on a sugar high that’s probably going to crash soon.

“I’m sure everyone would love to find out that I’ve been kidnapped by a lanky blonde teenager who thinks he’s a ferret.” Noctis smiles that borderline disgustingly sweet and fond smile and pushes Prompto’s bangs aside so he can kiss his forehead. The moment ends as quickly as it began with Prompto wrapping his arms around Noctis’ neck and pulling them both down onto the bed.

“I may be lanky, but I’ve got hidden muscles! I could probably fight off at least one member of the Crownsguard before I got overwhelmed. Having you on the line would provide some good incentive though...I guess I’ll just have to kidnap you to find out! It’s the only way!” Prompto smirks at Noctis and starts trying to pin him down. “The only way!” Prompto shouts and blows a raspberry against Noctis’ neck to distract him.

“Prom!” Noctis shouts and squirms violently when Prompto blows the raspberry. “Alright, you got me. The Prince of Lucis is now at your disposal, what will you do with all his power Prompto.” For a moment Prompto looks like he’s seriously debating things in his head, but then he smiles and rubs their noses together in a polar bear kiss.

“I think I’ll have to let the prince go. He’s pretty cute.” Prompto gives Noctis a quick peck on the lips before rolling off of him and laying down on his side on the bed. “You’d come for me if someone took me away right?” Noctis blinks in surprise at the sudden change in mood. He sits up and looks down at Prompto with curious eyes.

“Of course I would. I’d travel to the ends of the earth to come and get you back if it came to that Prompto.” Noctis cups Prompto’s cheek and tilts his head. “What made you ask? Did you think I wouldn’t do that for you Prom?” Prompto shrugs and sits back up. He hugs Noctis tightly and presses his ear against Noctis’ chest so he can listen to his heartbeat.

“Dunno, it’s just something I think about sometimes. I mean, you’re a prince, the chances of one of us being in danger are pretty high...it’s good to know that you’re here for me Noct.” Prompto sighs softly when Noctis starts rubbing his back.

“Nothing in this world is going to keep me from you Prompto. Not my father, not Niflheim, not even the gods themselves could stop me! I love you Prompto...a lot more than I actually tell you. I don’t plan on letting you go ever and I hope you feel the same.” The sit in silence for awhile after that. A few kisses are shared, and eventually they lay back down with Prompto’s ear pressed against Noctis’ chest.

“...so do you think there is an alternate animal world or not?” Noctis groans and smacks Prompto with a pillow again, the blonde just cackles. So much for a peaceful nights rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me that you guys take the time to read my writing! I know this is a day late, but I was just too tired to write yesterday, I still plan on doing all of the prompts though!


End file.
